


Till You Can't Any Longer

by paytontanner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bladder Control, Dom!Harry, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Punishment, Spanking, Sub!Niall, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paytontanner/pseuds/paytontanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry constantly chided Niall like a child whenever they went out to eat, “Slow down on your drink or you're not going to be hungry.” He would say and Niall would roll his eyes half heartedly but still push the drink away. That is why Harry had made a rule that Niall had to sit next to him whenever they went out to eat anywhere, so Harry could monitor his intake."</p><p>Niall disobeys and Harry takes him home and punishes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till You Can't Any Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited.Sorz.

Harry constantly chided Niall like a child whenever they went out to eat, “Slow down on your drink or you're not going to be hungry.” He would say and Niall would roll his eyes half heartedly but still push the drink away. That is why Harry had made a rule that Niall had to sit next to him whenever they went out to eat anywhere, so Harry could monitor his intake.

They had just finished the Japan 'This Is Us' premier and were celebrating with some of the crew at a Sushi restaurant. Harry was annoyed because Niall was so excited that he had sat down between Deo and Paul before Harry had a chance to guide Niall to the seat next to his. He spent most of the dinner sending Niall warning looks across the table. Most of which Niall innocently ignored, to sucked in by the conversation or the draining of his drink. He had already gone to the loo and they hadn't even ordered yet.

It wasn't until the waitress came around that Niall looked at Harry in a panic, Niall never ordered for himself. Even though Harry was annoyed he ordered for both him and Niall. While Harry had Niall's attention he had looked at his small boyfriends drink, mouthing to him to 'slow down'.

Niall nodded to Harry to signal his obedience and Harry was able to enjoy the conversation around him more thoroughly. That is until he saw Niall get up for the loo once again. 

“Excuse me.” Harry said, standing up and darting towards the bathroom behind his boyfriend. Niall was already standing at the urinal when Harry burst through the door, locking it behind him.

“Stop.” He ordered Niall.

Niall turned in surprise to see Harry glaring at him. “I can't” he whined. He really did try to stop himself from weeing but he had almost emptied his bladder completely already. 

Harry stomped over to Niall and whispered hotly in his ear, “You are making some decisions that are not going to make you very happy Niall.”

Niall whined as he tucked himself back in and zipped up. Harry grabbed his shoulder and backed him into a stall wall behind them. His mouth came down dominantly on Niall's. “Very, very bad boy.” He said as he bit along Niall's lips who whined at the pain but leaned into his punisher.

“Now listen.” Harry said, grabbing a firm hold of Niall's chin. “You're going to drink everything I order for you before we leave the table.” Niall whined but pushed heavily towards Harry. “And you will not use the loo until I give you permission. Is that understood?”

Niall just whimpered and Harry gripped his chin more forcefully Niall said, “Yes.”

“Good because if you don't I will be very happy to tie you to the bed and whip you with the chopsticks you're using to eat.” 

Niall whimpered and Harry leaned down to kiss his boyfriend on the lips before leading them back out to the table.

Immediately Harry went over to the waitress and ordered two Cokes for Niall, bringing both back to the table to sit in front of Niall. “Got you some drinks, Niall” Harry said as he patted the boys shoulder. ”Drink up.”

Niall forced a smile to his lips and thanked Harry.

Harry kept a cautious eye on Niall throughout the dinner and by the time the food arrived Niall had finished both his drinks. He was making pleading looks towards Harry. His boyfriend just smiled in return, raising his glass to the desperate lad and enjoying Niall's look of fear when the waitress placed a glass of water in front of him. 

By the time everyone was finished eating Niall had two cokes and two waters weighing him down. His leg was bouncing furiously in his seat and it he bit his lip to keep from begging Harry across the table. Niall was grateful when his boyfriend finally stood up and came across the table with Niall's coat in hand.

Harry helped the blonde boy up and with a mumbling of goodbyes they walked out to the cab.

“Please Harry.” Niall whined, “Please let me go. Please.” 

Harry didn't answer just pulled out the pair of chopsticks he had stolen from the table and looked over at Niall menacingly. Niall looked at him unhappily, determining that that would not be his fate tonight. He would be a good boy for Harry.

They both slid in to the back seat of the cab, Niall resting his head on Harry's shoulder, trying to convince himself that his bladder wasn't as full as it felt.

When the cab pulled in front of their hotel Niall followed obediently, albeit sadly, behind Harry. Clinging close to him on the lift and on his heels until he opened their room door. Harry held out his hand and Niall began taking off his kit.

When Niall was undressed Harry grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him over to the bed. Niall suddenly understood where this was headed and started to pleading with Harry. 

“Wait! Harry, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to disobey.” Harry ignored him, pulling the small lad over his lap and trapping his hands behind his back.

“Those are mistakes I won't have you make again.” Harry said landing hard quick slaps on Niall's bum. “You purposely placed yourself in your seat knowing I wouldn't be able to control you. We could have had a nice night of me fucking you but now look what I have to do. Bad boys don't get to come. Do they Niall?”

Niall's arse had flared up to a nice shade of red.

“No.” He sobbed sadly, burying his face into the bedspread. 

“Good.” Harry stopped his spanking, giving a Niall a second to rest. “Now will you reach into my pocket and pull out the chopsticks please.

Niall cried because he knew what was coming but he retrieved the items any ways. Harry made a pleased noise as he grabbed the chopsticks from Niall before he began again.

After a minute or two later he placed the chopsticks on the bed behind him. “Bathroom now please.” He ordered and Niall quickly followed his demand. Harry noticed that Niall's dick was standing hard against his stomach bits of pre-cum sliding down.

This made him grown and he palmed himself through his trousers. He was going to have to do something about this. He grabbed some supplies from his stock and followed behind Niall.

When he entered the bathroom he lead Niall into the giant tub. The faucet handle was about at Nialls bum level so Harry forced his hands behind his back and roped him to the metal. 

“Harry.” Niall cried. His bladder was jiggling in the pit of his stomach and his dick was achingly hard and full.

“Hush.” Harry ordered sitting on the counter across from Niall and pulling down his pants. He grabbed his stiff cock, pulled up against his stomach and began rubbing up and down. “This could've been for you.” Harry huffed, working himself up. “I could've tied you to the bedpost and fucked you until you were begging me to come. Till you were crying for it.” 

Niall was twisting in the shower. His hips bucking embarrassingly into the air.

“Now I will just have to rub one out myself. Wank off thinking about destroying your little pink hole.” Harry's breathing was turning into pants. “We both could of came hard but now it will just be me.” With a flick of his wrist he came hard, streams of white falling in stripes across his hand and the floor.

“Fuck Niall.” Harry groaned, working himself through his orgasm.

Niall moaned, pre-cum dripping down his legs. Harry walked over to him and scooped some up with his hand and wiped on Niall's face.

“Better clean off.” He said, and tossed his clothes into the hamper before stepping into the shower.

Niall whined because he knew what Harry was doing. The sound of the water falling down the drain and streaming down Harry's body was filling Niall with agony. His dick felt like a weight hanging from his body so hard and desperate to pee.

Niall tugged at the chains and cried out Harry's name.

Harry ignored his cries, soaping up his body and thoroughly cleaning his hair before stepping out of the shower. When he stepped out he walked over to the sink and began shaving. The waters continuous stream making Niall squirm from foot to foot.

“Harry please!” Niall begged, “Please let me use the toilet! I have to go! Please.”

Harry smirked at him through the reflection in the mirror, wiping off the remaining cream and walking over to Niall. He sat on the edge of the tub and watched the small boy squirm desperately.

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?” Harry asked and Niall shook with the struggle of holding his bladder.

“Yes! Harry, please! Please let me go!”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Do you think if you had listened and not disobeyed that you would be in this position?”

Niall shook his head sadly, “No Harry.” 

Harry smiled, satisfied. “Okay, you can pee.”

Niall's eyes flashed in thankfulness and he turned his angle so Harry could better remove the binds from his hands. After a few seconds of waiting, he turned back around, Harry hadn't budged.

He had a smug smirk on his face.

“A-aren't you g-g-oing to untie m-me?” Niall stuttered quietly and whimpered when Harry simply shook his head.

“Aren't you a good boy Niall? C'mon you can pee.” Niall trembled, his face already flushing with shame. “Maybe I need to go grab the chopsticks? Remind you about disobedience?” 

Niall shuddered at Harry's threat and hung his face as he let his bladder go, pee dribbling down his legs and splashing against his feet.

“Good boy.” Harry cooed rubbing a comforting hand along Niall's arm.

It took some time but when Niall was finished Harry stood and pecked him on the temple. “Such a good boy for me.” He praised. 

Niall mewled in pleasure but the heat on his face hadn't disappeared.

Harry went over to the sink and wet a cloth, returning to Niall and wiping down his legs and waist, being careful to avoid his erect dick.

“Need to take care of that, right babe?” Harry asked about Niall's dick. Who nodded, happy that at least some pleasure would come from this humiliation.

Harry went back to the sink, turning on the tap and filling up a large cup with water.

Niall was confused when Harry returned and placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

“W-what are you-” Nialls words caught in his throat as Harry slowly poured the cup of ice cold water down Niall dick. He tried to turn away from the assault but his binds and Harry's hold kept him put. He cried out as the cup emptied and his dick deflated, shrinking away from the frigidness.

Harry undid the binds behind his back, pulling Niall out of the tub and holding the boy in his arms as he nuzzled himself into his boyfriends comfort. Harry guided the exhausted boy to this bed and wrapped him underneath the blankets and into his side.

“I love you Harry.” Niall sniffled softly.

“Love you too babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first watersports. What did you think?


End file.
